Somehow In Love
by loveis3verything
Summary: For the first time in my life i think i may have fallen in love . And with an apollo girl? how did this happen ? better than it sounds i promise XD
1. Chapter 1

My sigh echoed through the room as I stood there, eating an apple . Today was my first day at my new school and of course my mother was already at work instead of helping me through my feelings . Usually all 14 year-old girls would be excited by the thought alone of going to a new school, starting a new life . But im not like other kids, im different . Now i know what you're all thinking 'oh goodie its one of those im better than you self-centered snobs' but im most deffinitely not ! In fact i despise people like that .

What i meant by my difference is i happen to be deslexic, have ADHD and well mostly all of my past teachers say i have anger issues which is not true its just they allways seem to catch me at the worst times . I look around the kitchen and smile when i find it laying on the counter . The mail . I know whats in it and who its too but i check anyways, and like allways its for me, from the my mother . Its my check for the week so i open it, the only thing you would hear if you walked in right now would be a loud rip from this tiny envelope filling this large room . $500.00 is the amount i find inside, and before you judge me im not a spoiled rich kid with rich parents, im a girl with a famous mother . A mother who blams me for everything wrong with her life, shes a drunk .

"Time for school So." called out Mia . Mia is the housekeeper/babysitter here in my mansion and no im not exaggerating this place is huge and expensive, one of the things i dont like about it . The only place in this house that i like is my room beacuse its a mess,  
Mia says that it looks like 5 tornados, 3 hurrincanes and WW2 demolished it .

"Ight.. be there in a sec. " i responded as i grabbed my bag and headed for the door .

Now you may be wondering who this person is so i guess i should introduce myself. My name is Sophia Nickie Knight (middle name sounds like Nikki if you didnt know) im a bubbly almost allways hyper girl but i dont annoy well not everybody at least . Im kind of a jokester and am pretty much allways in trouble for my pranks and so called "anger issues" . Im a blonde but can be smart at some times too, my best subject though has so be gym because im fast and love sports . Now before i say what im about to i have to tell you im NOT self-centered but i have to say im very attractive . I have beautiful blonde hair that glows in the sun and sparkling blue eyes like the sky but they change colours, during the day there a bright blue but when the night falls they turn dark . The colour of a deep blue sapphire .

XoXo timelap XoXo

As i walk through the deserted halls the only thing going through my mind is the quote if looks could kill because if it were true i would be dead and gone in about 10 minutes when the bell rings, i sigh knowing that the judgmental stares will be on me soon . All of a sudden im on the ground, i hadn't been paying attention to where i was gong due to my thoughts so i didn't notice a very good looking guy running down the hall right into me when we both turned the corner .

"oh im so sorry .." i say wondering who this boy is . I look up, hes gorgeous with his black messy hair-messy from running-and deep green eyes that remind me of the ocean .

"Percy and you are?" he asks finishing my statment . He holds out his hand after standing up to help me up as well .

xoxoxoxoxoxo

hope you liked it XD just a short chapppy i promise other chappps will be longer,  
just wanted to give a preview i guess:)!

xoxo~hunter~xoxo 


	2. Chapter 2

elllo :)  
thx for readingg hope you enjoy :D

previously ;;

"oh im so sorry .." i say wondering who this boy is . I look up, hes gorgeous with his black messy hair-messy from running-and deep green eyes that remind me of the ocean .

"Percy and you are?" he asks finishing my statment . He holds out his hand after standing up to help me up as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Im Sophi umm.. its my first day, think you could show me around?" i ask hopefully. All i know about this guy is his name but for some reason i know i can trust him. Maybe its because for once in my life there is somebody who doesn't judge me by my money,  
mother and clothes. He looks me up and down and smiles, i mentally sigh.

"sure." is all he gets a chance to say before a loud crash comes from behind him. I look around and my eyes widened at what i saw. Have you ever seen a cheerleader with a bronze leg and FANGS! yeah didn't think so.

"Sophi can you tell me what you see behind me?" Percy asks me. Weird, i know but i answer him anyways.

"Well it looks like a cheerleader with a bronze leg and fangs to me or am i just crazy?" is my responce. But then i remeber my greek mythology stage and add "actually looks like a Empusa" his looks at me with a raised brow that just screams what is that! so i once agin add in "you know in greek mythology, Empusa was the beautiful daughter of the goddess Hecate and the spirit Mormo. She feasted on blood by seducing young men as they slept, before drinking their blood and eating their flesh." his eyes widen and i sigh. Well there goes my only chance of having a friend.

"Percy Jackson" a high girly voice rings out. I look at Mrs. popular - she has to be popular all cheerleaders are - and take her in. She may be pretty but god is she a girl, she's wearing a black and hot pink cheerleading uniform that is way to small for her and comes up to high as well. You can see everything up to where her chest starts on the top half and if she wasn't wearing those shorts underneath you would see legit EVERYTHING!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" She sceams. Wow is everyone deaf at this school (no offence to deaf pplz) has nobody heard the crash and screams from blondie?

"whats it to you blondie?" I say not knowing i did until its out, until she starts laughing. Holy crow, never thought i'd say this but theres actually something more annoying than her voice and face and thats her laugh. Suddenly she stops laughing and glares at me. Again if looks could kill.

"Excuse me!" uh oh. Must have said that allowd to, whats with me today? I opened my mouth to say something but im cut off by another loud crash except this time it causes me pain. I open my eyes to see a boy - A GORGEOUS BOY- stabbing her with a giant sword before she turned into dust. He began to walk towards me just as i was blacking out but before i did i heard him wisper " My names Nico, ill be right here beside you okay? ill make you feel better just close your eyes. " and i did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

heeeeyahh ...  
cheessy chappy ehh;) lmaao R&R plz XD telll me, good? baad? ill updatee soon laaaav yaaa (L)

xoxo~hunter~xoxo 


	3. Chapter 3

previously ;;;

"Excuse me!" uh oh. Must have said that allowd to, whats with me today? I opened my mouth to say something but im cut off by another loud crash except this time it causes me pain. I open my eyes to see a boy - A GORGEOUS BOY- stabbing her with a giant sword before she turned into dust. He began to walk towards me just as i was blacking out but before i did i heard him wisper " My names Nico, ill be right here beside you okay? ill make you feel better just close your eyes. " and i did.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ever have that feeling that someones watching you? And not like a creeper or stalker but someone who's watching over you, protecting you. I wasn't used to this feeling because ever since my mom started drining well she stoped caring. All I really get from her is the money every week and that's only to buy groceries and clothes. The feeling of being loved is something i havn't felt since I was 8, 6 years ago. So I opened my eyes.

I was instantly met by a dark pair of chocolete coloured eyes. It was like I was in heaven looking into them, it looked like a bar of Hershey's dark chocolete. My favourite chocolete EVER! looking at this boy reminded me of my encounter with that beast and I remembered why.

I was standing their when all of a sudden that gorgeous yet hidious creature charged me and about two seconds later i was thrown into a wall. A brick wall at that and my god did it ever hurt. Then Nico was there, my saviour was there saving my life without even knowing me and now he was looking at me with a passion. I then relized the feeling of love was comming from him because know looking into his eyes he showed he cared. And it confused me deeply. Why you may ask, well because this boy has already saved my life yet we had yet to have a full conversation. The only words between us was him saying he was there for me and that he'll make the pain go away.

That's when I saw it. Blood. His blood that was comming from a cut on his arm. I then remembered how it happened and almost growled, like a full out dog growl but stopped myself before I did. It was my fault he got hurt because if I hadn't said those nasy things to her he wouldn't have had to protect me, and he wouldn't have gotten cut by her sword. Ignoring the pain and pairs of eyes following my every move I sat up, grapping his hand in the process and bringing is arm close to me. I still felt the eyes on me but only cared about the ingury on Nico's arm. Without knowing what I was doing I closed my eyesand placed my hand on the cut. He winced in pain and it hurt.

It hurt me to know i was causing him pain by touching the cut I caused him to get. But I didn't open my eyes to check on him.  
I didn't open my eyes until I heard the gasps. I don't know how but his cut was gone. If I hadn't been there to wittness it myself I would never have thought theree was one there at all.

My eyes started to flutter and I was hit my a dizzy spell. I swayed and actually feel over but a pair of strong cold arms saved me from a very painfull fall, i looked up to see Nico staring at me with worry filling his warm eyes. I didn't know exactly how his eyes could be so warm and peacefull, yet cold and dark at the same time. Or how he could make me feel so warm by wrapping his arms around my waist yet them be so cold. I didn't care though, about his dark features or the cold because truthfully it didn't bother me at all.

"shh.. please dont cry. Its okay jus close your eyes." he said. I hadn't even noticed the tears in my eyes until he said that, wipping them away. And for the second time in the last 24 hours i listened to Nico and closed my eyes. The last thoughts going through my head before the darkness of dream world clouded over me being 'wow he's so hot' and 'I think I might love him'.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

anotherr cheesy chappy for you viewers;) so just wanted to say i know its kind of rushing their relationship but im going to make sure its slower for them to actually get together, together. anyways thx for the reviews:D buhhhbyeee till nexxtt timeee XD

xoxo~hunter~xoxo 


End file.
